dantesinfernofandomcom-20200214-history
Cleopatra
VII Philopator''' (69 BC – August 12, 30 BC) was the last pharaoh of Ancient Egypt. She is the queen of Lust, where she watches over the lustful shades in her Tower with her lover, Marc Antony.' Overview Cleopatra is the third boss in ''Dante's Inferno. ''She is queen of the circle of Lust who resides above the The Lust Storm. As part of a deal with Lucifer, she remains in Lust with her lover, Marc Antony. Background The last ruler of Ancient Egypt, '''Cleopatra' was born in 69 B.C. and her ancestors had ruled Egypt when Alexander the Great died and his general, Ptolemy was crowned Pharaoh. Although she was the first born, Cleopatra was forced to submit to her younger brother, Pharaoh Ptolemy XIII who hated her and this sibling rivalry quickly turned into a bloody civil war. Then in 48 BC, Cleopatra heard of the arrival of the greatest hero of her time: Julius Caesar. Caesar had come to Egypt in search of his old rival, Pompey Magnus. After learning he was dead, Caesar was enraged. Later, Cleopatra was secretly transported to Caesar's stayings in Alexandria. After siding with the Romans, Cleopatra succesfully became Queen of the Nile. A year later, she gave birth to Caesar's son, Caesarion and in 46 BC, Caesar returned to Rome a hero. Cleopatra and Caesarion accompanied him as well. Caesar's return was celebrated by ordinary people, but the Roman Senate thought otherwise and on March 15th 44 BC, Caesar was assasinated. Cleopatra decided to return to Egypt with Caesarion. A few years later, Caesar's heir and nephew, Octavian was elected Consul and decided to declare the masterminds of Caesar's death, Brutus and Cassius murderers and Enemies of Rome. After the Battle of Philippi in 42 BC, Mark Antony, one of Caesar's generals arrived as governer of Syria so he could protect Roman territory from the threat of the Persian Empire, but he soon became Cleopatra's lover. Back in Rome, Octavian took Antony's actions as a betrayal and declared war on Egypt. The Romans defeated Egypt at the Battle of Actium in 31 BC, and Octavian had Caesarion killed. Antony, fearing Cleopatra was dead, commited suicide. Finally Cleopatra, not wanting to be captured by the Romans killed herself by letting an Asp ( a poisonous Egyptian snake) bite her. Octavian changed his name to Augustus Caesar and thus the Roman Republic was now The Roman Empire. the queen of the nile is granted reign over the circle of lust, tormenting those who were unable to overcome their lewd desires. Her lover, marc antony resides inside her as part of her deal with Lucifer. she can unleash him from inside her whenever she chooses. Death After Antony is defeated, she will appear as her normal size, crying for his death, then she will try to seduce Dante to ensure her survival, emitting moans of ecstasy. If the button sequence is successfully completed, Dante will stab her in the heart, ending her domain over lust. If the button sequence fails, however, she will bite Dante's neck and kill him, or kiss him to eternally ensnare him in the Circle. Powers As the Queen and personifacation of Lust, Cleopatra possesses powerful abilities involving wind and electricity. She has Lust Storm. She can fire electricity from her fingers, heal herself and others, as well as form mini-tornadoes from her hands and use them to surround anything she desires. She has the ability to birth groups of the unbaptised babies from inside her breasts and spits them out using the two tongues she has in place of nipples. She can grow to giant size and return at will. She can control all the demons of lust. As the Second Circle is indefinitely her controlled domain, she initally summons the Carnal Tower upon her first appearance, which ascends from the Lust Ocean and is surrounded by a whirring storm of damned lustful souls: this depiction of souls randomly thrown about mid-air is supposed to represent their lack of restraint and inability to control their sexual desires in their mortal life. She has the power to control others through a kiss, as she tried to with Dante. If one does kiss her they will forever be her slave and forced to do as she commands. ''Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic'' Cleopatra does not appear as a ruler in the animated film, but as her regular self flying in the lust storm. Lucifer also mentions that he once considered her to be his queen but her soul was not as pure as Beatrice's. Trivia *One of ancient Egypt's most well-known rulers, Cleopatra (or Cleopatra VII) ruled from 51-30 BC. She was well known for her stunning beauty, and her seductive relationships with the Roman dictator Julius Caesar, and his general, Marc Antony. *In "The Inferno", Dante placed the soul of Cleopatra, along with her lover Marc Antony, in the second circle for her sins of lust. *Cleopatra has a "Chelsea Smile", an injury in which the victim has the sides of his/her mouth sliced all the way to their ears. It is unclear whether or not this was inflicted on her or was a desired effect. Gallery Cleopatra and Dante.jpg Cleopatra Giant.jpg Cleopatra Over.png Beatrice Breast Babies.jpg Cleopatra Tower Battle.jpg Cleopatra Pain.jpg Cleopatra Oral.jpg Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Lust "so your girl left you for lucifer"